New Beginnings
by justaiden
Summary: Adam and Becky's first meeting. Beckdam one-shot.


**AN: Yes I am back with another Beckdam fic, I hope you like it as much as the first one.**

* * *

Since Eli started his play and Clare got her internship, Adam had to spend most of his free time alone. Whether in the library or by his locker, he was always alone reading his comics. He didn't mind, he liked being alone; what he didn't like was being lonely. It felt like all of his friends have left him. Eli's play, Clare's job, Bianca had her quiz club, Dave had Alli, Drew stopped going to school; he was all alone.

Today he was sitting on the floor in front of his locker reading one of his many comics. Kids would run by to find their friends or rush to find answers for homework they 'forgot.' It was entertaining at times; today not so much. He looked up from his comic to see a girl sitting on the bench across from him. The girl from the party to took his clothes. He hadn't seen her since that night. He expected a friend to come up and take her away, but instead she pulled a book out of her back and started reading it. He wondered why a pretty girl like her wouldn't be off with friends. Even if she was new she's had time to meet people. Adam looked back at his comic but his mind was still on the girl. After a few minutes, he looked back up and took a chance. He closed his comic and grabbed his bag; Adam moved to sit next to the blond haired girl. She glanced at him as he went back to reading. Normally he would introduce himself and be friendly, but this time he just read and looked at her out of the corner of his eye every few minutes.

They were sitting there for maybe fifteen minutes before the girl finally spoke. "What are you reading," her voice was high and sing-songy. She closed her book and marked her place with her finger.

Adam looked up with a smile. "Spiderman," he replied showing her the cover.

"Oh I know him! My brother, Luke, would make me watch his TV show as a kid." Her smiled seemed to stretch across her face.

"Well your brother has great taste in super heroes," Adam said with a smile. "He's my favourite." Becky laughed and opened her mouth as if to say something but the bell cut her off. Kids started running past trying to get to class. Adam and Becky smiled and put their things away and stood to leave. She gave Adam a wave before walking off to class. He stayed in his spot and wondered who this mystery girl was before finally going off to class.

* * *

The next day Adam went straight to his locker in hopes to see the girl again. She must have been hoping the same thing because there she was sitting on the bench across from Adam's locker. He smiled and sat next to her.

"Good morning," she said in her songy voice.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, "I brought you something." He dug through his bag and pulled out one of his comics. Handing it to her, he watched her expression. "It's the first issue of Spiderman; I thought you would like to read it."

Becky looked down at the cover then quickly back up at Adam. "Thank you, I really appreciate it!" she said with a big smile. Adam dug through his bag to find the comic he was reading. Becky looked down and turned to comic over in her hands. "I'm Becky by the way, Becky Baker."

Adam looked up with a smile; he had finally learned the name of his mystery girl. "Becky Baker, I'm Adam Torres," he smiled at her.

"Torres, you wouldn't be relate to that boy Katie Matlin showed a video of, would you?" She looked at him with a questioning look.

He remembered that day, Bianca cried to him for an hour after they found out Drew slept with Katie. "That would be my step brother, Drew." He knew Becky was going to judge him because of his brother; everyone always compared them and assumed Adam was just like Drew.

Becky's expression changed from questioning to concern, "I heard he had a head injury. I do hope he's okay," she placed a hand on Adam's but moved it back after a few second.

"Oh yeah, he hit his head at the party, but he's getting better." _Typical_, he thought to himself, _girls always cared more about Drew than me. Bianca, Katie; Fiona was the only exception but well I'd prefer not to think about her. Now Becky will fall for him as well._

"That's good to hear," she smiled. The bell rang and Becky put the Spiderman comic in her bag. "Thank you for the comic, Adam." They stood, ready to go to class. Becky turned back to him and looked down at her hands. "Will I see you here tomorrow?" she asked nervously.

"Of course, I'll want my comic back," he teased with a laugh. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, same time and place." Becky looked up with a smile and they both went their separate ways to class.

* * *

Adam was running late the next day; Dallas was waiting for his practice short to get out of the dryer so they were 10 minutes behind schedule. Once at Degrassi, he almost ran to his locker. His stomach dropped seeing the bench empty. The smile faded from his face as he opened his locket. He had to remember to punch Dallas when they got home. Becky probably thought he didn't like her and stood her up. He slammed his locker shut and started to go to class when he heard someone clear their throat.

Adam quickly turned around to find the blond girl smiling at him. "I thought you forgot about me," he voice wasn't as songy as it normally was. He could tell she was upset.

"Becky, I could never forget about you. Dallas was getting is stuff for hockey ready and made us late. I'm so sorry," he tried to reassure her that it wasn't his fault.

"Dallas lives with you?"

"Yeah, my family took him in for the season."

"My brother, Luke, is on the team," her smile came back to her face. "I'm sorry; I just assumed that you didn't want to see me anymore."

Adam took a step towards her and placed a hand on her arm, "Of course I want to see you," he said with a smile.

"Well, I know how hockey guys can be," she said with a laugh. The bell rang as students moved towards their class. "So, can we try again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure Dallas is on time," he smiled and they turned to go to class. Adam stopped in his place and turned around ran back to Becky. He grabbed her shoulder making her turn around.

"Adam, we're going to be late."

"Do you wanna hang out tonight? Maybe go to dinner?" he asked slightly out of breath.

Becky looked at him then at the clock on the wall. "I'd love to," she sang with a big smile.

Adam was actually shocked that she said yes, "yeah okay, cool. I'll see you then." Becky gave a quick wave and walked off in the direction of her class. A large smile went across his face. The hall emptied around him before he finally ran off to class.

* * *

**AN: So tell me what you guys think! I have many more ideas for one-shots and want to know if I should write them. Tell if you liked this. **


End file.
